As Long As Nothing Really Bad Happens
by Diamondinsanity
Summary: What if Spike hadn't been the sane one? What if Drusilla was the one who killed slayers? Part of the What If Collection. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter the First

Disclaimers: All belongs to Joss Whedon, or as my 3 year-old cousin says, God.  
  
Spoilers: um... Like season 2, and Lover's Walk. Any ep on Buffy or Angel with flashbacks to the Fanged Four's human days.  
  
Summary: What would have season two been like if Spike had been the sane one?  
  
Karma: The action begins in the alley behind the Bronze in the beginning of School Hard. Just in case you got confused...  
  
*****  
  
"As long as nothing bad happens" are the words of death. Any time any one says those words, something bad always happens. It was no different than when Xander told his two best friends that everything was going to be fine as long as nothing really bad happened between now and Saturday. That night a black DeSoto crashed through the 'Welcome to Sunnydale' sign and trouble walked into Buffy's life.  
  
The car belonged to Drusilla, a master vampire who was nearly two hundred years old. She's the most viscous creature the world had seen since Angelus. She had killed two slayers this century and was looking forward to killing number three. She knew there were two slayers in the world, but she chose Sunnydale for a specific reason. Her lover, Spike, an insane vampire who she loved with all of her unbeating heart, had been seriously injured in their recent stay in Prague. The only way to heal him included the Hell Mouth, his Sire's blood and the blood of a Slayer.  
  
This story is about Drusilla and her lover. And how they changed the slayer's life forever. However, this story is not about the slayer's changes. No, they are about Drusilla's and her Spike's changes. Everyone else is a part of how they came to be who they are today.  
  
*****  
  
"Nice work, luv."  
  
Buffy looked away from the vampire she had just dusted and up towards the entrance of the alley. A women no older than twenty stepped out of the shadows. She was dressed head to toe in black leather, but the thing Buffy noticed at once was the beautiful leather jacket she wore. "Who are you?" She asked her. Buffy could feel her vampire senses going off as the woman stared back at Buffy.  
  
"You'll find out on Saturday." She said. Buffy could hear her Cockney accent clearly now.  
  
"What happens on Saturday?" Buffy asked nervously.  
  
The vampiress smiled. "I kill you." Buffy shook her head in amazement. When she looked back up, the woman was gone.  
  
"Why don't I like the sound of that?" Buffy asked the empty alley.  
  
*****  
  
"Dru? That's what the other vampire called her?" Giles asked as he looked over a book. As soon as the vampire had left the alley, Buffy had grabbed Xander and Willow and they head straight for the library. If any one could figure out what was going on, Giles could.  
  
Buffy nodded. "Yeah, have you heard of her before?" She asked hopefully. 'Anything to get out of researching.'  
  
"No." Giles admitted. "But she can't be any worse than any of the other creatures you've faced."  
  
"She's worse." Angel commented entering the library. "When she starts something she won't stop until everything in her path is dead."  
  
"Do you know her?" Willow asked confused.  
  
Angel sighed. "I made her. She was my first childe."  
  
Buffy stared open-mouthed at Angel. "You turned her?" Buffy asked wanting clarification  
  
"Yes, in the late eighteen hundreds. She was one of two childer I made."  
  
Giles looked at Angel wanting more information. "Who was the other one?" As soon as he asked the question, he regretted it, as he looked at the pained expression on Angel's face.  
  
"William the Bloody. But last time I checked he was calling himself Spike." Angel laughed dryly.  
  
"Why is that?" Xander wrinkled his nose. "That's not the most common name in the world. How'd he get that idea in his head?"  
  
Angel laughed bitterly again. "The stars told him to." Upon looking at the blank faces in the room, Angel continued. "When Darla, Dru and I were traveling through London, we ran into a poet after a ball. He was a wreck. The love of his life had just rejected him. Dru fell in love with him at first sight. Said she loved the frailty he had. She knew that if she turned him, he would be loyal to her for eternity, but I wouldn't let her turn him quite yet.  
  
"First we killed his love. And when he was sick with grief, we killed his mother. Then one by one we killed off all of his family and friends until there was no one left in his life. We drove him to insanity. He last living friend sent him to a monastery. And the day before he was to become a priest, I tortured and turned him.  
  
"By the time I was done with my games, he was a wreck. He was completely insane. And now completely useless to us. Except for one thing, his visions. He sees things before they happen. But that wasn't enough to Darla she still wanted him dead. But Dru wouldn't let her. Even though Will was crazy, she took pity on him and fell in love with him. She took him as her mate and hasn't let him out of her sight since. She's been taking care of him for nearly a century and probably will still be taking care of him two centuries from now. He's the love of her unlife." Angel stopped speaking and slid into an empty chair. He ran his hands through his hair.  
  
No one knew what to say to comfort Angel. What can you say? 'I'm sorry, you drove your childe insane?'  
  
Angel suddenly stood up.  
  
"Angel, maybe you should stay here-" Buffy began to suggest.  
  
"No, I need to think." Angel pushed past Buffy and out of the library, oblivious to everyone's protests.  
  
Buffy looked at Xander with a look that said 'told you so.  
  
"What?" Xander asked confused.  
  
Willow shook her head. "You had to say that nothing bad was going to happen, didn't you Xander?"  
  
*****  
  
Drusilla walked into the factory and past the chanting vampires. She walked past the Annoying One and into her room. She looked inside the room carefully before walking in.  
  
"You shall not speak a lie, my daughter." She heard a masculine voice say. Sighing she threw her new plaything into a corner and walked over towards the voice.  
  
Sitting in the center of the room at a table was a vampire with honey blonde curly hair spilling into his eyes. He was cradling a blonde doll in his arms. "Miss Edith. You were very bad today. You spoke out of turn." He threw the doll into a wall, miraculously not breaking it. "You shall be punished."  
  
Drusilla sighed again. "William, my love, what are you doing?" She wrapped her arms around her lover's waist. "You're supposed to be resting you're ill, my love. Did you eat today?"  
  
"I wasn't hungry." He said dismissing the topic. "I miss Prague." Spike spun around to face Drusilla. "You nearly died in Prague, idiot mob." Drusilla led Spike over to the bed. "But here, the hell mouth will restore you. Put color into your cheeks metaphorically speaking." She pushed Spike onto the bed and then climbed on top of him, straddling his waist.  
  
"And then the stars will align." He added.  
  
"And then will this town burn."  
  
"Such a pretty fire."  
  
Drusilla rolled off Spike and lay next to him with her head on his chest.  
  
"The Slayer will be no match for you, luv, I can see it." Spike told her gently stroking her hair. "But the boy, he doesn't trust you."  
  
Drusilla groaned and sat up. "Spike."  
  
"He plans very loudly in his mind. The stars saw and told me. He's going to kill you after you kill the nasty slayer."  
  
"That's not going to happen, Spike."  
  
"It is." Spike said feverishly. "I wonder one day if all my hair will fall out."  
  
"Spike." Drusilla stood up and took his face in her hands. "Everything's going to be fine, baby, don't worry." She kissed him deeply.  
  
"The purple sea knows not where it goes until the whales swim." He told her pulling away.  
  
Drusilla smiled inwardly. 'So childlike and so beautiful.' She mused as she pulled him off the bed.  
  
"I'll go chant with the others if it will make you feel better, Will, as long as you do me one favor." She stepped away from Spike and picked up the girl she had thrown in the corner earlier. "Eat something." She told him throwing the girl into his arms.  
  
"Such pretty colors your soul makes." Spike told her. "It's sad you don't need it anymore." He said as he slipped into game face and slipped his fangs into her neck.  
  
*****  
  
Drusilla watched her love from the stairs. 'You'll be better soon, Spike my love. I told you Angelus would pay for what he did to you, and I always keep my word to you, my love. You will be sane soon, even if I have to kill every person and demon in this bloody world to save you from what sodding Angelus did to you. You are my prince, and I promised you the world. And God damn it, Will, you will have this world on a golden platter.'  
  
Spike looked up at the stairs where Drusilla stood and smiled at her, dropping the body in the process. He slipped back into his human mask and walked over to Drusilla. She smiled and licked the blood off his chin. He kissed her softly on the lips.  
  
"You're not going to chant are you? You're going to kill the Slayer. You're going to go kill her for me, aren't you?"  
  
Drusilla smiled and leaned her forehead against Spike's. "You know me so well, baby. But not yet. Soon, my love. Soon, this town will be Slayer free and we'll have Angelus where we want him."  
  
***** 


	2. Chapter the Second

Angel walked through the streets of Sunnydale brooding. 'Why now? Why do they have to come back now when I've finally come to terms with the fact that what I did in the past is in the past. Now I realize how wrong I was.' Angel walked into the park. 'Why are there voices in the park at two in the morning?'  
  
"Do you like daisies?" a voice wafted through the park. The little girl who had been swinging got off the swing and walked towards the voice. "Mommy?" she asked hopefully.  
  
"No, I'm not your mummy." Spike said kneeling down to look at the little girl. "I'm Spike. What's your name?"  
  
"Madison." She said shyly. "Have you seen my mommy?"  
  
Spike shook his head. "No, but I saw the unicorn."  
  
"There's a unicorn?" the little girl asked excitedly.  
  
Spike smiled and nodded eagerly. "Yes, she is such a pretty unicorn. Her colors whoosh together."  
  
"Will you take me to see her?" Madison asked placing her hand in his. Spike nodded and began to walk further into the park with her.  
  
Angel watched as Spike and the little girl walked further into the park. 'Damn it, Spike.' He took off after them.  
  
"Spike, get away from her." He said pulling the little girl away from Spike. "Your mom is over there." Angel pointed to a lit window hoping that whoever lived in that house would keep the little girl safe. Madison began to run towards the light. She turned around, and blew Spike a kiss. "You'll show me the unicorn next time, won't you?" Spike nodded and she ran off.  
  
Angel turned to face Spike. "What the hell did you think you were doing Spike?"  
  
"Daddy, is that you?" Spike ran his hand over Angel's face. "Or is it the Angel-beast."  
  
Angel grabbed Spike's hand away from his face. "Spike what were you doing?" he growled.  
  
"I was going to show Madison the unicorn." Spike pulled his hand away from Angel's and began twirling around. "The stars say you've been naughty." He sing-songed.  
  
"Spike!" Angel yelled grabbing Spike by the shoulders and turning him around. "Where is Dru? What is she planning?"  
  
"Miss Edith says I shall not tell you. She says you have been bad. You reek of the yucky slayer. I can smell her all over you. You love the bad slayer, don't you, Daddy?" Spike looked at Angel with his childlike gaze.  
  
"Spike." Angel said despairingly as he pushed the younger vampire away.  
  
"Spike?" Drusilla called stepping out of the trees. Seeing him talking to Angel she ran over quickly. "Spike, baby, what's going on?" she asked wrapping her arms around Spike's waist. "Peaches." She addressed Angel.  
  
"Drusilla." He replied.  
  
"Get away from him, Angel." Drusilla ground out. Angel looked at her shocked. "You can't stop me, Angel. No matter how hard you try. But trying to get at me through Spike was just bloody low."  
  
"Dru, I didn't-"  
  
"Miss Edith told me you needed to talk to me." Spike told Angel dreamily but the older vampires ignored him.  
  
"Imagine my surprise when I returned from hunting and found Spike gone. Whom else would he have gone to?" Drusilla growled slipping into game face. Angel took a step backwards.  
  
"Dru I-"  
  
"May we go home now? Miss Edith is tired and Daddy's no fun any more. He didn't even hurt me. Not even a little bit." Spike pouted interrupting their conversation.  
  
"Of course, baby." Drusilla turned away from Angel and walked off with Spike. "This isn't the last time you'll see me, Angelus." She promised.  
  
Angel stared after his two childer. He turned his head at a rustling in the trees and looked to see Buffy.  
  
"Who was that?" She asked almost accusingly.  
  
"That was Drusilla and Spike." Angel said looking at her.  
  
"Oh." She said looking at her feet.  
  
"Buffy, don't try to say anything." He looked at her. "You should be getting ready for Saturday. Drusilla's tough. And I doubt she'll wait until Saturday. Especially now that Spike was out. She'll want to kill you right away, so she won't have to worry about Spike getting away from the minions again."  
  
*****  
  
"What the bloody hell were you thinking?" Drusilla pushed the minion up against the wall. She wrapped her right hand around his neck and pushed up further up the wall. "How could you let him leave? I gave you strict orders to make sure he did not leave the grounds!" She threw him to the ground and turned to the Anointed One.  
  
"This is how your minions behave? No wonder the Master died. Or maybe they just don't trust you." She growled at him. Suddenly her thinking changed. "Or maybe Will's right and you're trying to drive me out of Sunnyhell. Well, that's not going to happen." Before anyone could stop her, she grabbed the Anointed One by the neck and threw him into a nearby cage. Before anyone, including the Anointed One, could react, she grabbed the chain suspending the cage in the air and pulled on the chain, sending the cage into the first rays of morning sunlight. The minions looked up in surprise as dust began to rain from the ceiling like snow.  
  
"Now, we're going to have a little less ritual around here and a little more fun. Starting tonight. Who says we need St. Vigeous to attack the slayer? I say we attack tonight." She turned to the minions. "Well, what are you doing standing around? Go prepare for tonight!" She turned on her heal leaving half a dozen baffled minions in her wake.  
  
*****  
  
"Edith, you were my favorite sister. Did you know that? Mother did. She always knew. I loved how you looked up to me. So trusting. So trusting. Now you dance with the stars. I see you up there smiling at me. But you never come down to see me. Don't you miss me? I miss you, my favorite sister." Spike looked at the doll sitting on the table in front of him, and turned away. "You were so pretty. But when you died you were still pretty. Only then it was pretty red blood framing your head like a halo."  
  
Drusilla stood in the doorway again watching Spike talk to the doll. 'He had found it in Vienna decades ago. Said it looked like his youngest sister, Edith. He stole it right out of a little girl's arms convinced that it really was his sister. He began talking to it not long after that. He loved the doll because to him it was his sister. I still don't have the heart to tell him that it's not his sister and that she's really dead. That she's been dead for over a hundred years. But I don't have the heart to do that quite yet.'  
  
Spike spun around sensing Drusilla. "Dru? What are you doing?" He raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Nothing my love." She took his hands in hers. "Just wanted to see how you were."  
  
Spike sniffed the air. "The stars say you killed the boy."  
  
Drusilla smiled. "That I did, my sweet love. You were right. He was rotten wasn't he?"  
  
Spike kissed her. "You killed her for your prince. You killed him for me?" He asked childishly.  
  
"I did, luv, and I would again."  
  
"Good." Spike smiled. "The stars speak of the light. It is in the dark. Oh, the terror. The horror." Spike dropped to his knees and clutched his head. "All the horrible horrible good that is coming."  
  
"Spike?" Drusilla asked in horror. "Everything is going to be okay, baby." Drusilla lifted him up and laid him on the bed. "Everything is going to be fine."  
  
"No." Spike muttered painfully as he touched Drusilla's side and held up his hand. "No it's not."  
  
Drusilla looked at her lover's blood stained hand, and then down at her stomach. "Oh." She said as she crumpled to the floor. "NO!" Spike screamed alerting the rest of the factory's inhabitants. Who quickly ran into Spike and Drusilla's room. He looked at them wide-eyed. "You cannot let my princess die!" The minions nodded and picked up Drusilla, laying her next to Spike and calling the resident healer of the minions to mend Drusilla.  
  
From the shadows, a girl watched the exchange. "That didn't go according to plan." She said as she jumped down from the high window and out of the factory. "Now, where is the watcher that's supposed to be in this town?"  
  
***** 


	3. Chapter the Third

Drusilla opened her eyes wearily. 'What happened?' She mused. Spike lay propped on his side watching his princess. He watched in awe as her eyes fluttered opened. "Drusilla, princess, you're awake!" Spike cried planting kisses all over Drusilla's face. "The stars were all foggy. They didn't know what was wrong with you. Are you okay my sweet princess?"  
  
"Spike." Drusilla protested against his fussing. "Spike." She repeated again pushing Spike away. She sat up, but quickly lay back down as soon as every thing started spinning around her head. "Spike, what happened?" She asked knowing the answer would confuse her, but still she wanted some idea of what had happened. "What day is it?"  
  
"Sunday." Spike said quietly.  
  
"What?!?" Drusilla cried trying to sit back up, only to be pushed back down by Spike.  
  
"No, princess, it is too late. The stars say it wouldn't have worked. This slayer has friends and family. The light came from here. The horrible horrible good good light that sent the flying dove that bit you." Spike brushed the hair off of Drusilla's forehead.  
  
"The attack?" Dru asked unenthusiastically.  
  
"There was no attack. The minions spoke in rhymes all evening. They elected a new king."  
  
"What?" Drusilla asked worriedly trying to sit up again.  
  
"But he got sleepy. I helped him take a nap."  
  
Drusilla smiled at Spike, and lay back down. 'As insane as Spike is, he always manages to take care of me. It's funny really. Sometimes I wonder if he really is crazy. Then he starts talking to his doll. But as much as I try to take care of Spike, he ends up having to take care of me. But I love normal moments like this. Oh, bloody hell. He's talking to his sodding 'sister' again. One of these days I'm gonna burn that thing. But the stars would probably tell him what I was planning to do.' Drusilla rolled her eyes, and turned to look at her lover who was now sitting at the table in the middle of the room, talking to the doll he addressed fondly as his sister.  
  
*****  
  
"She didn't attack. That's bad Giles, isn't it. There were no vampire attacks last night. This is so not good." Buffy paced in front of her watcher.  
  
"Buffy, we really don't know that anything bad is going to" Giles tried to console Buffy when the library doors swung open. "Rupert, something bad is going to happen." Angel said coming into the library.  
  
"Really." Buffy replied sarcastically. "Because only good things happen in Sunnydale."  
  
"There have been attacks on vampires. And it wasn't you."  
  
"I knew something was up. Told you Giles. How do you know?"  
  
"They're attacking inside lairs. But they're not staking them."  
  
"What are you implying, Angel?" Giles asked intrigued.  
  
"Someone's building an army." Angel replied simply.  
  
"Right. A vampire army. Because that would work so well." Buffy rolled her eyes. The vampire and the watcher stared at her. "What?" She asked innocently. "I'm not considering who ever this is a threat until Spike and Drusilla leave. They're a bigger threat right now."  
  
Willow's eyes widened. "What if they're in town because of Spike and Drusilla?" Buffy looked over at her two best friends sitting at the table she had been pacing in front of.  
  
"Huh?" Xander asked from his spot.  
  
"What would be more powerful to a demon than a vampire with visions." Willow pointed out.  
  
"They're not building an army to take over Sunnydale. They're building an army to capture Spike." Xander said catching on.  
  
"Damn it. Spike." Angel said turning to run out of the library.  
  
"Angel, where are you going? It could stop raining any minute now." Giles called after the vampire, afraid the overcast atmosphere would change.  
  
"To get Spike." At the Scoobies' protests he elaborated. "He's still my childe. He's still family. And too damn trustworthy." Angel said continuing out the door. "I can't let him get hurt again."  
  
The Scoobies stared at the swinging doors. "Wow." Willow muttered in awe.  
  
"Wait. Does that mean that he's bringing the crazy freak here?" Xander asked panic filling his voice.  
  
"Where else can we protect him, Xander?" Buffy said rolling her eyes.  
  
"She's correct Xander. He'd be safest around both the slayer and his sire."  
  
"He won't try to kill us, will he?" Willow added beginning to become nervous.  
  
"Giles?" Buffy asked following her best friends' reactions.  
  
"He can't if Angel tells him not to and uses the Right of Sire." Giles explained.  
  
The three teens visibly exhaled the stress now gone.  
  
*****  
  
The stars were yelling at Spike. They were speaking in rhymes and he couldn't understand what they were saying.  
  
"Spike?" Drusilla asked as Spike got up out of the bed. "Spike. You're weak. Lay back down, darling."  
  
Spike walked over to Drusilla. "Miss Edith wants to take a walk. I will stay in the factory, Princess." Spike kissed Drusilla softly.  
  
"Spike." She called after him as he walked out of the room. "Come back." She mumbled as she fell back asleep. 'This is bad. I don't like this. Why can't I move? I'm trying to move. What was in the bullet that hit me?' Realization dawned on Drusilla. 'An immobility potion. They weren't aiming at me. They wanted Spike.' She thought frantically, as she got out of the bed oblivious to the protests of her body. As crashing sounding overhead, she raced up the stairs.  
  
The room was empty. Drusilla looked at the three piles of dust on the floor. "I guess I'm down two guards." She mused looking frantically around the room. Finally she spied her favorite minion huddled in a corner. "Delia." She said warningly as she walked up to her.  
  
"Mistress, I'm so sorry." She said throwing herself at Drusilla's feet. "Please don't kill me. There was nothing we could do to stop him. He used the Right of Sire."  
  
Drusilla roughly pulled Delia up. "Right of Sire?"  
  
Delia nodded sniffling.  
  
"Angel was here." Drusilla said in disgust. "That's who took him?"  
  
"Yeah, then the cloak guys came back."  
  
"Cloak guys?" Drusilla asked as her interest peaked.  
  
"The ones who came on Thursday." Delia said simply.  
  
Drusilla grabbed Delia's throat. "What else do you know about them?"  
  
"Nothing. I swear." Delia panted.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
Delia nodded. "Good." Drusilla said as she snapped Delia's neck as brushed the dist away. "Now, time to torture and kill my sire and get my Spikey back."  
  
*****  
  
Buffy's head shot up from the book she was reading when the library doors swung open. "Angel, you're back." She said happily.  
  
"And you brought Spike." Xander added.  
  
Buffy looked at the person next to Angel. His hair was bleached blonde, and he had the palest skin Buffy had ever seen, even on a vampire. He, like Drusilla had been, was dressed entirely in black. In his arms he held a blonde doll in a white dress.  
  
Buffy got up and walked over to Spike. "Hi." She said extending her hand. Spike took a step back and shifter into game face with a growl. "Daddy. Why did you take me to the yucky slayer. She tastes of ash."  
  
Buffy dropped her hand and took a step back.  
  
"Buffy, don't take it personal." Angel tried to apologize for his childe.  
  
"It's cool, Angel." Buffy said sitting back down.  
  
Giles, Willow and Xander eyed Spike carefully.  
  
"Don't worry, Miss Edith." He told his doll. "Daddy said the slayer would be nice. Daddy won't let you get hurt. He wouldn't let Buffy hurt you like she did, Grandmother." Spike's face slipped back into its human façade.  
  
"Is he talking to his doll?" Willow asked Xander curiously.  
  
"Why does he have a doll?" Xander whispered back.  
  
Angel walked over to Giles. "Did you find anything yet?" Giles watched Spike carefully. "No, I'm sorry Angel." Angel nodded as he watched in horror as Willow walked over to Spike.  
  
"Hi." She said softly stopping a few feet away from him. "Who's that?" She pointed at his doll.  
  
"This is my sister, Miss Edith." He told her sincerely.  
  
"Oh." Willow inched closer. "How old is she?"  
  
"Older than time. She is a princess and dances with the stars."  
  
'What?' Willow raised her eyebrows and started to back away. 'He's crazier than I thought.'  
  
Spike gently grabbed her arm. "Don't be scared Little Tree. I will not hurt you. I did not hurt my sister. You look so much like her." She said reaching out to caress her face.  
  
"Spike." Angel said walking over to Spike. "What are you doing?" He asked removing his childe's hand from Willow's face. Willow stood still not able to take her eyes off the insane vampire.  
  
"Doesn't she look like Edith?" Spike innocently asked Angel.  
  
"Your doll?"  
  
"My sister. Before you killed her." Spike roughly pushed Angel away and walked over towards Giles. "You're going to kill them." He stopped half way towards Giles, dropped his doll and roughly began to twirl around. "The stars scream it. The curse it will not last. Soon it will be gone. Very soon indeed and we will be a family again. Me, you and Dru. But we won't have grandmother this time. So the Little Tree will come. You will hurt the Little Tree. She will be my sister. You're going to have to kill my sister again." Spike said crazed slipping into game face.  
  
"Spike." Angel grabbed the younger vampire roughly by the shoulders. "Stop it your scaring them." Buffy pulled out a stake, but Giles stopped her. "Let Angel handle this, Buffy. It's his childe." Buffy nodded and put the stake away.  
  
"Vampires scare people. Bunnies do too."  
  
"Spike!" Angel shook him.  
  
"Daddy." Spike replied caressing Angel's face with his hand. "You look like the stars. The stars have your face." Angel knocked Spike's hand away. "Stop it, Spike."  
  
Spike was going to say something when he felt a soft hand on his arm. He turned around slowly, slipping back into his human mask. He turned to look at Willow. "You dropped Miss Edith." Willow said simply as she handed Spike his doll.  
  
He took it and cradled the doll in his arms. "Why don't you sit down." Willow offered leading him over to the table. "Daddy wants you to sit." Willow said pulling out a chair. Spike nodded silently and sat down next to Willow.  
  
"What just happened?" Buffy asked Giles.  
  
"He seems to be listening to Willow." He observed.  
  
"He thinks she's his sister." Angel ran his hands through his hair.  
  
"Something bad is going to happen, isn't it?" Buffy asked. The only response Buffy got was from Spike. "The stars are dancing and they all have one face. Princess is coming." He said happily.  
  
"What does he mean by that, Angel?" Buffy asked her voice fearful. Suddenly the room began to shake.  
  
"Princess is coming." Spike repeated clapping his hands.  
  
"Excuse me?" Buffy raised her eyebrows. "Angel?"  
  
"Dru's coming." Angel said not taking his eyes off of Spike.  
  
"What do you mean Dru's coming?" Giles asked getting nervous.  
  
It was then that the doors flung open revealing a very pissed of vampiress. At the same time, twenty men dressed in cloaks burst in through the stacks.  
  
***** 


	4. Chapter the Fourth

"Angelus!" Drusilla roared as she stormed into the library. "I told you to stay the hell away from Spike. He's mine." Her eyes flashed gold menacingly.  
  
Angel looked at the vampiress, and then turned his attention to the stacks where the ten cloaked men had appeared. Each held a large sword. Angel turned towards the table. "Willow. Get Spike and Drusilla out of here now."  
  
"What?" Drusilla's face changed to normal. "You're just letting me leave with Spike?"  
  
"Yes, take Willow with you, he thinks she's Edith. Just get him out of here and I'll explain everything to you later." Angel said exasperated as he grabbed weapons out of the cage and threw them to Buffy, Xander, Giles and Wesley.  
  
"Can I leave, too?" Xander asked as he watched Willow grab Spike's hand as they ran towards the exit.  
  
"No!" Angel and Buffy chorused as they began to fight the cloaked men.  
  
*****  
  
Drusilla abruptly stopped as Willow and Spike followed her out of the school. "Is this is trick?" She growled at Willow her eyes flashing gold.  
  
"N-no. It's-it's not a trick." Willow stuttered taking a step backwards.  
  
Drusilla began to stalk towards Willow, her face changing into its demon. Spike stood in front of Willow. "No, Dru. You cannot hurt my sister."  
  
"Spike, she's one of Angelus' spies." Dru tried to reason with her lover.  
  
"No. The stars say she is innocent and pure and you cannot touch her. She is my sister." Spike slipped into his game face as well. "You promised not to kill any more of my sisters. You promised me a family. She will be in our family one day, but right now she's my sister. She's Edith. Can't you see, luv?"  
  
Drusilla looked at the desperate hope in Spike's eyes. 'She's only human. She can't be that big of a threat. Maybe Angel is only trying to keep Spike safe. He did use Right of Sire, after all...' Drusilla's eyes traveled to the trembling red head behind her Spike. "I see, Spike. She does look like Edith, if Edith had red hair. Let's go back to the factory." She began to walk away. Spike slowly began to follow her.  
  
When he sensed that Willow was not following him, he turned around. "My sister, why do you not follow us?" He asked innocently. Willow didn't answer she just looked at the ground. Spike walked over to her, and placed her hand in his. "Do not worry, Little Tree, the stars say Princess will not hurt you. She doesn't want to hurt her Spikey and Spikey doesn't want his sister hurt."  
  
Willow looked up at Spike hesitantly as he began to pull her down the street after Drusilla.  
  
*****  
  
"Why did you let Willow go with Drusilla and Spike? Are you crazy?" Buffy yelled at Angel as they battled the cloaked men.  
  
"Buffy, I think I know my childer better than you do." Angel grunted back as he dodged a blow and beheaded one of the men.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Buffy dodged a kick.  
  
"Spike thinks Willow is his sister. Drusilla knows that he thinks that. She knows that if she hurts Willow, Spike will kill her."  
  
"But isn't he crazy?"  
  
"You think insanity will stop Spike from pushing Dru out into the sunlight if she pisses him off enough? He may be crazy, but he's not incompetent. He is still capable of killing when he wants to be." Angel said exasperated as he punched the last cloaked man.  
  
"Let's see what's under the hood." Giles said lifting the hood. As soon as he lifted the hood, all the cloaked men burst into flames. "Dear Lord."  
  
Angel and Buffy exchanged a look as they looked as the piles of dust. "What did I say about an army?" He said smugly. Suddenly he leapt back in pain as sunlight hit his shoulder.  
  
" The rain left as soon as we tried to reveal their faces." Wesley observed.  
  
"Spike." Angel breathed as he began to move towards the door.  
  
"He'll be fine." Giles said stopping Angel from leaving. "Where are they staying?" Giles asked.  
  
"An old factory on the outskirts of town." Angel replied numbly.  
  
"It should take about fifteen minutes on foot, but with their supernatural speed..." Xander trailed off.  
  
"We'll go as soon as the sunsets." Buffy suggested. Angel nodded and sat down in a dark part of the library. Buffy watched as Angel sat looking defeated. She moved to talk to him, but to her surprise Xander stopped her. "He needs time, Buff. Just give him some time." Buffy nodded and turned her attention to Wesley who was in Giles' office talking to the Council. She then looked over at Giles who was poring over a book. Buffy sighed, stole one last look at Angel and opened a book.  
  
*****  
  
Willow followed the vampires into the factory. Drusilla walked over to one of the minions, Dalton, and began yelling at him to find out who the cloaked men were. Willow began to feel nervous with all the vampires around her, and inched closer to Spike.  
  
Drusilla cleared her throat causing all the minions to watch her curiously. "This is Spike's new pet." She pointed at Willow. "If anyone so much as lays a bloody hand on her, they will wish they woke up on fire. Is that understood?" Drusilla's eyes flashed yellow to emphasize her point.  
  
The minions nodded silently. "Good." Drusilla turned on her heel and walked to the bedroom. Willow stared after the vampiress. "Come a long, luv." Spike said. Then he stopped and turned to Willow, talking in his childlike voice. "The faeries. Do you see them?" He reached out behind Willow and grasped at the air. Willow shook her head and swallowed nervously. "No... I... I don't."  
  
"Don't be afraid, Edith, look." Spike spun Willow around and pointed towards the window at the very top of the building. Willow could see something glittering.  
  
"Do you see the faeries?" Spike asked earnestly.  
  
"Yes, I did." Willow wasn't sure what the glittering was, but thought it best to go along with Spike.  
  
He began to dance towards the door Drusilla had gone through. "Come along luv, the rainbows are dancing and will not like it if you are late to the King's birthday." He danced over to Willow and began to waltz her towards his and Drusilla's room. Willow looked up at the window one more time, but then turned back towards Spike and asked him to the king was.  
  
*****  
  
From the window a girl who looked no older than fourteen sat. "She could see me?" The girl mused. "She can't be insane like the vampire, can she be?" The figure looked thoughtful. "Together they can help me achieve what I've always wanted, a corporeal body. With their help I'll finally know what it's really like to feel a young girl's neck snap in my hands. And if it takes forever, then we'll just work on it until we get it." She smiled maliciously and disappeared into thin air.  
  
****** 


	5. Chapter the Fifth

Warning: This chapter contains some A/S, but it's mostly hints of it.  
  
A/N: I was rereading chapter 4 and I noticed that I accidentally put Wesley in there. Sorry, about that. He's really not in this story, and I will remove him from that chapter as soon as possible. If you noticed this earlier, I apologize.  
  
*****  
  
Three hours later, sunset finally came, much to Angel's delight, and much to Buffy's annoyance. As soon as it was dark enough, he pulled Buffy and Xander out into the night towards the factory. He also told them that they weren't allowed to talk until he dealt with the minions. Giles had stayed behind to research the exploding masked men.  
  
"Spike? Dru? Willow?" Angel called as the trio entered the factory.  
  
"Mr. Angel?" A minion asked running forward and giving Angel a deep bow. "I am Dalton, the researcher here, we have found nothing on the masked men yet."  
  
Angel nodded. He liked Dalton. He reminded him of Spike before he turned him. "Where are Drusilla and Spike?"  
  
"They're in the bedroom in the back with Spike's new pet. Would you like for me to show you the way?"  
  
"No Dalton, we'll find our own way." Angel said as he, Buffy, and Xander went in the direction Dalton pointed.  
  
"What did he mean 'pet'?" Buffy asked Angel.  
  
"A minion can't touch a master's pet. Well, without being tortured to death. Dru must have told the minions Willow was Spike's pet so they wouldn't think of her as dinner."  
  
Xander nearly fainted at Angel's words but followed him down into the back room.  
  
*****  
  
"Would you like some more cakes?" Spike asked holding a tray of cookies out to Willow.  
  
"No, dear brother, I would not." Willow said trying to stifle a giggle. 'I'm playing tea party with a master vampire who is also insane. Well, he probably doesn't think of it as a game. It probably was normal to him when he was human. Because men went to tea too, right?'  
  
"Would you like more tea, dear Edith?" Spike asked holding the teapot.  
  
"Yes, dear brother." She moved her cup so he could pour the fresh tea.  
  
"Spike?" Angel called walking down the stairs.  
  
"Daddy's here!" Spike said happily. "And the yucky slayer and the white knight."  
  
"White knight?" Willow wonder aloud as Angel, Buffy, and Xander walked down the stairs. "Oh, Xander's the white knight. That still makes no sense. But okay..."  
  
"Spike, where's Dru?" Angel asked. Willow and Spike stood up. Spike pointed towards the bed where Drusilla lay asleep. "Princess was still weak from the dove attack. The stars danced around her head and she fell asleep. Just like Sleeping Beauty."  
  
Angel sighed and looked at Spike.  
  
"Well, can't you wake her up like Sleeping Beauty?" Xander asked, seeing the simplicity of the situation. "Can't you just give her a kiss?"  
  
"The White Knight is right!" Spike hurried over to Drusilla and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. 'Thank you.' Angel mouthed to Xander who shrugged; it had made sense to him...  
  
"William, what's a matter?" Drusilla asked eyes stilled closed and half- asleep. Spike sat down on the bed next to her. "Daddy is here with the slayer, and the white knight. I think they want to take Edith back." Drusilla groggily opened her eyes and sat up.  
  
"Peaches, what an unpleasant surprise." Drusilla greeted her sire as she gently moved Spike to the side and got out of the bed. Nakedly, she sauntered across the room towards the wardrobe. Every few steps she would toss her hair as to make sure all eyes where on her.  
  
Buffy looked around the room. Xander was staring open mouthed at Drusilla. Buffy shook her head and slapped chin as lightly as she could. "You're drooling." She whispered to the now embarrassed teenager. Buffy looked over at Willow, whose face was as red as her hair. She moved her gaze to Spike who had moved back to the tea table and was whispering to his doll. Every so often he'd look up, and smile dreamily at Drusilla. Buffy focused on Angel who seemed almost angry.  
  
"Dru, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Angel asked furiously.  
  
"Well, peaches, I know it's probably been a while since you've seen a naked woman, but this is called getting dressed." Drusilla smoothly said as she pulled on a pair of black leather pants. Spike set his doll down and looked up at his half-dressed princess and smiled. 'Dear stars, what do you want me to do?' he silently asked his friendly visions. They twinkled back at him in reply and he nodded.  
  
Meanwhile, Angel slipped into game face. "Drusilla! You know what I mean. This may be a game to you but it's not to me!" Drusilla's eyes flashed gold as she heard Angel's words, causing her to stop mid-lace in her corset.  
  
"Yes, because you've always been so worried about me and Spike. You didn't give sodding fuck about us before and suddenly we're top priority on the 'Save the Helpless' trip your on? What the bloody 'ell is *your* problem Angelus?" Drusilla spat out as she too slipped into game face.  
  
"Are we a family again, Daddy? Have you forgiven us for being bad?"  
  
The room went silent. Drusilla and Angel both slipped back into their human facades and stared at their Spike. He stood up slowly and looked around the room with his childish gaze. "  
  
Spike." Willow said softly. Spike shook his head sadly. "No, sweet Edith, the stars say that Daddy needs to hear this. They told me to tell him. But this time they had your face. They said the Little Tree wanted Angel to know the truth." Spike walked up to his sire and gently caressed Angel's face with his hand. Involuntarily Angel felt himself leaning into Spike's touch as he accidentally caught Spike's gaze with his own. Suddenly everything in the room disappeared around Angel. One thing Angel had forgotten about his childe was when Spike got lost in Northern France. When they had found him, he had miraculously mastered hypnotism. Angel never did find out how Spike learned it, though.  
  
Angel could feel Angelus surging forward as Spike's lips covered his own. But instead of pushing Spike back like Angel's first instinct would be, he found himself instead slipping his tongue into Spike's open mouth.  
  
*****  
  
"Drusilla, what the hell is going on!" Buffy yelled furiously pointing at the two kissing vampires. Drusilla was caught between lighting Angel on fire and laughing. "He's playing." Drusilla said as she finished lacing her corset.  
  
"So, Soul Boy is gay." Xander said mock thoughtfully. "Who would have known."  
  
"Angel's not... He isn't right, Dru?" Willow asked the now clothed vampiress.  
  
"Vampires are bi. There's no such thing as straight or gay with us." Drusilla explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Could you?" She asked Xander holding out a necklace to him. He nodded as he latched the necklace for her.  
  
"Xander." Buffy hissed glaring at her friend who shrugged. "Drusilla, can you, well, stop it?" Buffy gestured helplessly towards Spike and Angel. "Fine." Drusilla rolled her eyes and held up her necklace. Suddenly an orange glow filled the room. As soon as it was there, it was gone again.  
  
"What the hell?" Angel exclaimed pushing himself away from Spike. "Spike." Angel growled in warning. Spike giggled. "The stars were right. Angel is too full of the slayer. He tastes like ash, Princess. I'm sure Daddy would let you have a taste."  
  
Willow stifled another giggle as both Drusilla and Angel growled at the same time. 'Why do they hate each other so much?' Then Willow saw how both of their looks softened and how they both slipped into their human masks when they looked at Spike. 'Oh.' Willow could sense a fight coming up. "Spike, why don't we take a walk?"  
  
Spike nodded and picked up his doll. "Okay, Edith." He looked over at Drusilla who mouthed 'thank you' over to Willow. "Go, William, luv." Drusilla told her lover knowing he was silently asking her if he could go. She knew he could sense her anger. Arm in arm, Spike and Willow began to walk up the stairs. Suddenly, Spike stopped them. "White Knight, would you like to come with us?" Spike asked Xander sensing his discomfort.  
  
"You're not going to kiss me, are you?" Xander asked warily as he slowly followed Spike and Willow up the stairs.  
  
"Don't be silly, White Knight. You belong to the cheerleader."  
  
"Wait. What cheerleader?" Xander asked running to catch up with Spike and Willow.  
  
Angel and Drusilla waited for the trio to disappear before growling at each other again.  
  
"Wait." Buffy interjected as the two vampires began to circle around one another. "Can't you guys settle this with out trying to dust each other."  
  
"Fine. I want Drusilla and Spike to move in with me at the mansion so I can keep a better eye on Spike." Angel said never once taking his eyes off of Drusilla.  
  
"Like hell we're moving in with you, Paingel. What so you can try to steal Spike away from me again? Fuck no." Drusilla's eyes flashed gold.  
  
"Dru, it's not like that."  
  
"I don't care. Do you think Spike understood why you left? He thought it was his fault because he wasn't a very good vampire. Do you know how many nights both Darla and I yes Darla, spent trying to convince him it wasn't his fault? No, because you weren't there, Angelus. You cannot keep coming back into our lives and then leave again. You have no idea how hard it was the first two times, Angel."  
  
Before Angel could respond to Drusilla a crashing sounded overhead. "Spike!" Drusilla cried running up the stairs closely followed by both Angel and Buffy. The room above was silent. Drusilla looked down at the floor where Spike's doll lay broken. "Spike? Spike?" Drusilla spun around unnecessarily calling his name again. It was no use. He was gone.  
  
Angel ran over to the corner where Xander was crumpled in a pile and lifted him into his arms. "Take him to the bedroom. I'll call the healer." Drusilla told Angel. Meanwhile Buffy was trying to revive Willow who was also crumpled in a heap on the floor. "Slayer, take her to the bedroom."  
  
"Spike." Willow said hoarsely.  
  
"What?" Buffy asked confused as her best friend shot up and jumped to her feet. "Spike knocked us out. There was this girl. She called him William and he left with her. Said he was sorry, but he had to be with family." Willow grabbed Drusilla's arms. "I think it was Edith. The real Edith. The one who died a hundred years ago."  
  
***** 


	6. Chapter the Sixth

A/N: Spike's little songs are in italics. Oh, and thank you for the reviews! Please keep them coming! Luv to all, Karma.

* * *

"_The stars were singing pretty songs of death and dark and blood and faeries. They danced and sang and jumped and played and spun around in pretty little circles_." Spike spun around in the darkness as he sang. To say the room he was in was dark was an understatement. To say he was in a room at all wouldn't be right either. He wasn't in a room. He wasn't in a time. He wasn't in a place. He just was. He simply existed, free- floating in nothingness. It was what he always wanted, to live in the stars with his beloved sister, Edith.  
  
The sprite that called herself Edith stood amongst the nothingness and watched the oblivious vampire. He was in a state of pure contentment. Anyone or anything that was near him could feel the happiness radiating off of him in waves and couldn't help but feel happy as well. Even the evil sprite felt content as she watched his form dance through the nothingness. It was simply poetry in motion. She couldn't help but stare at him.  
  
For someone who had the sight, he had no idea what was to come or what would happen to those he love most. He had no idea what "Edith" had in plan for Drusilla, Angel and Willow. The stars were screaming at him to stop dancing and leave. They yelled that this wasn't Edith but he couldn't hear them. The sprite wouldn't let them talk to him. The only word he heard was Gallyida. As he danced, he danced to the beat of the word Gallyida. It was the mantra in his head and it wouldn't leave.  
  
"_The darkness is coming into the light. Death is coming are you ready? Pretty blood comes down in waves. Pretty pretty crimson blood swooping heaven. She won't be ready when it comes. Plans always fail. Don't listen to the bunnies. Death is coming are you ready? Gallyida is coming. You won't be ready when she kills you._"  
  
The sprite stared at Spike as he sang his creepy song. It washed over her in waves. Death. Blood. 'My plan will work. Theirs won't.' Rushed through the sprites head. Then a new thought replaced it. 'How did he know my real name?' Spike smiled a creepy half-smile that sent shivers down Gallyinda's spine. 'I guess it's time to start part two of my plan. Kidnap the one he calls Edith.'

* * *

"What do you mean it was Edith?" Drusilla growled as she grabbed Willow by the neck. Willow began to shake from fear and lack of oxygen.  
  
"Drusilla! Put her down now!" Angel growled storming into the room. Drusilla didn't budge. "Dru, how do you expect her to tell you what she knows if you kill her?" Drusilla listened to Angel this time and dropped Willow who fell into a heap at Drusilla's feet. Buffy and Angel raced over to her to help her stand up, but she pushed them away.  
  
"Xander and I were with Spike, he was telling Xander of a dark haired cheerleader princess that will steal his heart and never give it back. It was super creepy. Then he stopped, and just stared behind Xander. When I looked there was a beautiful young girl standing behind Xander. She had to have been no older than twelve. She just smiled at Spike. He walked past Xander and I as if in a trance. When Xander tried to stop him, Spike threw him into the wall. I chased over Spike and tried to stop him, and he just told me that he was sorry and that I had come back. Then he threw me into the wall. The last thing I remember is Spike walking off with the girl." Willow stood up carefully. "We have to get Spike back. Whoever this Edith was said something about the Days of Darkness returning."  
  
Drusilla and Angel looked at each other wide-eyed. "It's time." They said in union. Then they looked at each other and growled. If it wasn't such a dire situation, Willow would have laughed.  
  
"What's time?" Buffy asked nervously.  
  
"The end of the world." Angel replied with a grim look on his face.  
  
"Again." Buffy sighed.  
  
"No, Slayer." Drusilla spat. "This isn't some apocalypse you can stop. This is **the **end. The one you can't stop. _The time when rivers flow blood and dead fairies drop from the sky_." Everyone stared at Drusilla. She shrugged. "That's how Spike put it." Drusilla suddenly looked at Angel. "She, Edith, whoever, doesn't want Spike for his visions. She wants to stop him from using his visions to help us stop her."  
  
That was the last thing Willow heard. Before Drusilla had even finished her thought everything turned black around Willow.  
  
"Welcome, my little tree." A voice greeted her. Willow turned to see Spike dancing in the darkness. "Did the stars save you too?" Willow stared at Spike wide- eyed. "They're not letting us see the rivers of blood. They say we need to stay up here. She's going to kill Princess, and my Angel." Spike stopped dancing and pouted.  
  
"Who, Spike?" Willow asked nervously.  
  
"Me." Gallyinda replied stepping out of the darker darkness. "And I'm going to use you to do it."

* * *

Sorry this chappie is so short. I promise a longer one next time! 


	7. Chapter the Seventh

Willow screamed as Gallyida grabbed Willow's wrist. "Now, now, Edith." Gallyida spat as she slapped Willow across the face. "I'll have none of that." Gallyida suddenly stopped as she looked over at a growling Spike.  
  
"Edith, what are you doing?" He asked Gallyida sadly. The sprite just smiled evilly at Spike. His eyes flashed gold. "I want my princess. I want her now!" Spike screamed, causing Gallyida to drop Willow and cover her ears.  
  
"Fool." Gallyida spat as she stalked over to Spike. Suddenly Gallyida stopped, and smiled cruelly at Spike. "Fine, vampire, you can have you're princess, but I get your Edith."  
  
Spike screamed as a flash of bright light filled the dark void. When the light was gone, Drusilla stood in the spot previously occupied by Gallyida. "Spike." Drusilla cried out as she ran over to the screaming vampire. "Shh, baby." Drusilla said softly as she gathered him into her arms. "Everything is going to be fine, pet, I swear."  
  
As Drusilla's soothing words washed over him, he stopped screaming and looked at Drusilla. "Princess." He smiled and lovingly stroked her face. "Bad Edith told me you were coming. Then she took Good Edith and the stars won't stop screaming." He buried his head in Drusilla's shoulder.  
  
_'Fool.' _The stars screamed. _'You let Gallyida leave. Blood will flow. Gallyida will drink from all you hold dear. The stars will crumble and die. We will die. All that is balanced will crumble. Gold will rain from Hell and angels will fall out of heaven. Fire is coming. Fire. Fire. Fire. Fire.'  
  
_"No! No!" Spike cried as he pushed away from Drusilla and began to rock back and forth in pain.  
  
"William?" Drusilla asked softly as she gathered Spike back into her arms. "Everything is going to be fine. Just tell me where we are."  
  
Spike shook his head wildly from side to side. "Don't know. Stars don't know. Can't help us. All will die. We will live. Daddy will die. Good Edith will die. The Knight will die with his cheerleader princess. Even the yucky slayer will die."  
  
Drusilla gently kissed Spike. "Can you ask the stars to send us back?" Spike shook his head. "For me?" Drusilla added. Spike nodded slowly and closed his eyes.

* * *

"Where did Drusilla go?" Buffy asked frantically looking around. "Where did Willow go?" Buffy looked at Angel wide-eyed. Suddenly the couple ran down the stairs and into the back bedroom.  
  
"Dru? Willow?" Angel called out. Both Buffy and Angel screeched to a stop as they entered the room. In front of the bed Xander laid on stood a young girl no older than twelve with long, curly chestnut brown hair hanging to her waist. At her feet lay Willow in a heap. The girl reached out and gently touched Xander's face.  
  
"Who the hell are you and what the hell do you think you are doing?" Buffy yelled at the girl as soon as she had fallen out of her stupor. The girl smiled evilly and for the first time looked at Angel and Buffy. The slayer gasped in horror. The girl's face was rotting and worms slithered through the decay. Angel unconsciously wrapped his arms around Buffy's waist and she leaned into him.  
  
"What you don't love Miss Edith?" Gallyida scoffed as she took a step towards Angel and Buffy. Suddenly she fell to the ground, as two beings fell on top of her. Gallyida threw them off of her and stood up. She recoiled in horror as she saw who was standing before her. "No, this can't be. I trapped you up there."  
  
Drusilla smiled maliciously at Gallyida. "What can I say, I couldn't wait to see you again."  
  
Spike looked at Drusilla and stood up slowly. "The darkness is coming into the light at twelve tonight. Death is coming are you ready? Pretty blood comes down in waves. Pretty pretty crimson blood swooping heaven. She won't be ready when it comes. Plans always fail. Don't listen to the bunnies. Death is coming are you ready? Gallyida is coming. You won't be ready when she kills you. Fire is gold. It will save all Angels. Fire is water to those who cannot drown." He sang eerily.  
  
Suddenly, Drusilla's eyes widened in realization as she looked across the room to the small clock. _'5 minutes to twelve. She isn't corporeal to those who haven't fallen out of heaven, and can only be killed at midnight. I know how to kill her.'  
  
_


	8. Chapter the Final

**Author's notes: Hey. Time to say good-bye. This story has gone as far as it's gonna go. The flames from a certain few people who will remain nameless have inspired me to terminate this story, along with the fact that I leave for Australia in less than a month and would like to finish some of my other stories before then as well. Anyway, thanks for your support. Now go read one of my other stories! Love ya, Karma  
**

* * *

As the clock in the middle of Sunnydale struck twelve, the entire town went quite. The unnatural silence was more unnerving than noise would ever be. Within minutes, flames filled the sky as the factory on the outskirts of town. Flames lapped at the building and an inhuman shriek filled the air. Soon after, three teenagers and three vampires fled the building.  
  
The next day the only sign of life in the old factory would be a broken doll, miraculously untouched by the flames. Upon further examination of the doll, the chief of police found a tiny, crinkled up letter inside what once was the porcelain head. In childish script it read:  
_Dearest William,  
Don't be sad. What happened was meant to happen. Remember I will always love you.  
Love, Edith_  
  
The police never did figure out who Edith or William were. They would try to do a writing analyze and finger print test, but neither brought up answers. It was though they had simply disappeared and for a group of people, Edith and William disappeared.  
  
The next evening Drusilla and Spike fled Sunnydale without looking back. They had promised Angel they would stay away from Sunnydale. Drusilla had heard of a hell mouth in Cleveland and a ritual that didn't require the blood of the slayer. Just a drop of sire blood, which Angel gladly gave up.  
  
For Angel, it was difficult at first to adjust to life with out his childer there. Though they had only been in Sunnydale for a little over a week, they had changed Angel's life more than he would ever admit. They had made him finally see that his past would always be there, no matter how hard he tried to push it away.  
  
As for Drusilla and Spike, they soon headed to Cleveland where they promptly did the restoration spell. Though he is no longer weakened from the mob in Prague, it did not rid Spike of his insanity.

* * *

**Three weeks after the failed spell**  
  
"Hey, Buffster." Xander called as he walked into the library. Buffy merely shrugged. "Come on, Buffy, we both know nothing worse can happen than what already has." Buffy's head shot up.  
  
"Xander!" She cried. "Bad Bad luck, remember?" She reminded him.  
  
Just then, Willow ran into the library. "Buffy, someone's ran over the Welcome to Sunnydale sign"

* * *

**The end, or is it? **


End file.
